


A Plea For Worship Of The Dark Prince In His Favored Manner Within The XVII Legion

by aphoticdepths



Category: Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, In-Universe RPF, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoticdepths/pseuds/aphoticdepths
Summary: With evidence from the latest edited versions of the legion's most holy texts.
Kudos: 9





	A Plea For Worship Of The Dark Prince In His Favored Manner Within The XVII Legion

“We war, we corrupt, we plot-why, then, is it sin for us to worship in the manner most pleasing to the Dark Prince? As Kor Phaeron tells it: ‘And Erebus thus strode forth from the Warmaster’s chambers, and spake: “Behold, for I walk as Lorgar once walked.’’ The most holy Urizen himself had intercourse with his brothers for the glory of Slaanesh! For all know that Erebus seduced great Horus to the true Powers and was blessed in so doing, before Horus failed and they turned their sights from him-and so we see that Lorgar has known him as his sainted son did. And in the eight hundredth book of our greatest scripture, Lorgar writes: ‘And by these rites the Phoenician was bound. And so did he come among the Bearers of the Word and knew them and in knowing them blessed them with the power of the Dark Prince-for such was the Word of Lorgar that commanded him. And Lorgar knew him as well.’ And before this-‘And so to cyclopean Magnus Lorgar spake: ‘From he who will be thy master I have great tidings, but the True Gods all shall favor thee; you shall earn your victories, but I will gift thee with great pleasures,’ and he kneeled before Magnus.’ To turn our backs on Slaanesh goes against the most holy Word, in all of its forms-every true prophet has spoken of this worship! Let none think Kor Phaeron has refrained from the Prince’s most sacred act, for in his writings he speaks of…”  
  
_-Excerpt from the sermon of Dark Apostle Dagoth-Ei, later slowly and painfully executed by the Dark Council_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. It's 1 AM, I came up with a dumb joke that requires a stupid amount of context, and then this. Whether this is pornographic revision from horny Word Bearers or actual things that happened is up to you.
> 
> The seed of this fic is a dumb joke about the size difference between Erebus/Horus and Lorgar/the Emperor leaving certain parties walking funny.


End file.
